In one aspect, this invention relates to a die formed from two mold halves. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for producing a tape containing reinforcing fibers in a continuous thermoplastic matrix.
A process for preparing shaped objects of continuous fiber strand material in a poly(arylene sulfide) matrix is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,224, issued July 14, 1987 to James E. O'Connor. Dies for producing tapes or strips are shown in FIGS. 3, 4 and 5 of this patent. The present invention provides an improved die design for producing tapes or strips which can be usefully employed in a process of the general type disclosed in this patent.